Watermark : Metamorphosis
by KDeo
Summary: [One Shot SongFic Squffie] Yuffie isn't ready for the past, present, or future. Squall's about the only one that can understand her. But what if he's not ready for change either? [Based on The Weakerthans' Watermark]


Helloooo! I am the writer of this fanfic, simply nicknamed KD. This will be my first fanfic on however, I am an expreienced writer and HTML user. Then again, this'll be my first first-person fic- I'm used to a second-person view, which... n.n; is not allowed on this site...

Anyways, so this is a Squffie (Squall x Yuffie) Fic. It's also a song fic! ...And it's a One-Shot XP Well, enough about that. Oh! And I'm sorry if this seems a little... long... or rushed... or something wrong with it... >.

Ugh... Better stop before I ramble on about all of my imperfections and scare away the readers

Well, if you're wondering what this story about, it's from Yuffie's point of view, set in the Kingdom Hearts world, and at about this time it's mostly about Yuffie and Leon defending Traverse Town. Oh, and forgive me if any of my Kingdom Hearts information is wrong- I stopped playing it around The Nightmare Before Christmas World... I got kind of annoyed and also I was borrowing it from a friend...

Hm... I believe a Disclaimer is in order, ne? The song I used, "Watermark" by The Weakerthans is not mine... And, well, no matter how many times I cosplay as Yuffie, I doubt that I'll get a chance at joining or owning SquareEnix or Disney. ...Writing these kinda stories has inspired me to aim for creating "video-game-final-fantasy"-esque storylines...

sigh Damn rich people (Just kidding...)

**Watermark : Metamorphosis**

I count to three and grin  
You smile and let me in  
We sit and watch the wall you painted purple

It was silent as I sat on the bed switching over glances at the purple wall and over to Squall who sat on a chair turned to the same wall. _Soooo much for the "Green Room"... Now it's just "The green room with one purple wall"_ We both stared at it in thought in with awkward but unnoticed silences passed by inbetween each time we talked.

"So... Aeris and Cid finally forced you to painting it?" I questioned, still drowning in the overwhelming shock. "Yeah." For the past couple weeks Aeris wanted the both of us to do something dramatic- to change.

"I couldn't imagine why, though" we dully said in unison 

Speech will spill on space.  
Our little cups of grace.  
But pauses rattle on about the way you  
cut the snow-fence,  
braved the blood,  
the metal of those hearts that you always end up pressing your tongue to.

_How on EARTH did it get to this?_ I had asked him how the rounds around Traverse Town went, and he started to report his several encounters with the Heartless. He did manage to make it short and to the point. _Squall... He hate's lectures. He hated the thought of rambling on as an adult... He hates to be a hypocrite as well..._

How your body still remembers things you told it to forget.  
How those furious affections followed you.

I didn't lose interest in Squall's conversation... But today was somehow different. There grew butterflies in my stomach, my thoughts had wandered into what I didn't want to remember. The pauses in the discussion had lengthened and eventually turned into a long silence as even he resumed into deep thinking while eyes fixed on the purple wall.

I've got this store-bought way of saying I'm okay, and you learned how to cry in total silence

You look at Squall, _It's a sign of caring, isn't it? The way he always keeps to himself. He... doesn't want to be a burden, he's being selfless. But... He... must be tortured too. The way he's looking at the wall... feels like me. We both... We both hate it beca-_His eyes jerked up back to me as I blushed in surprise "Are... you alright?" "Hm?" I was almost glued to the expression in his eyes- such sadness, nothing that he's let me see before... Such beautiful, poignant eyes... They were too pretty to be like that... "Of course I'm fine! Nothing could keep the Great Ninja Yuffie down!" you laughed off, almost feeling like yourself again. _I know what he's thinking. That I'm not myself today. But he knows what I'm thinking. That I'm just like him._

We're talented and bright.  
We're lonely and uptight.  
We've found some lovely ways to disappoint

I moved to the balcony and sat on the railing with my legs dangling over the alley, facing away from the door sick of the purple, and Squall followed as if telepathically commanded, or drawn. "I'm sorry... This isn't like me... but... there's a lot on my mind" Squall listened in silence for you to continue, "I... It's not like I don't like the wall. It's a nice lavender... It goes softly with the green. And you did a great job painting too. I... I just hate..." "Change" Squall filled in as he moved and leaned against the railing next to me. I was a little shocked, how well he was able to figure me out, the relief that he might know something... might understand... I confidently continued, "I don't want it. I don't need it." My voice turned from depressed to more annoyed, "I want things to stay the way the are!" I half yelled, now embarrassed as I looked down. Squall turned to me as I could feel water in the corners of my eyes. "Wutai! It didn't need to change! It could have stated a warring power! Emotions! When love emerges and Cloud rejects them!" Tear drops fell down as the sight of heights were starting to get to me. I turned back onto the balcony and stood by Squall, starting to wipe my tears. The final thought I couldn't utter out, your tears overflowed at the memory. Squall... he knew what it was, "And our world being destroyed."

We both then reached for the other as Squall embraced you, his head well over mine from height difference. I could hear it though. I heard sobs coming from him as a teardrop fell on my head, mumbles from Squall coming, "Oh Yuffie... I hate it too... Matron changed by the sorceress... My friends, Seifer and Rinoa, almost both being consumed with new power..."

But the airport's always almost empty this time of the year,  
So let's go play on a baggage carousel  
Set our watches forward like we're just arriving here  
from a past we left in a place we knew too well

"But... I've learned something." Squall's voice gained confidence and his sobbing stopped, "Sis Elle... She... She tried to change the past. She tried to stop the change from happening. But... It didn't help. We... We learned to except change. Change is the only reason we live, to improve, to change for the better. We learned to accept. That's why I'm Leon now. I want to forget about the past, and learn from all that's happened and change for the better. I'm starting new here- I am and always will be changing."

Squall then turned me around and embraced me from the back as I leaned onto him with relief and comfort with tears drying, "You know, Yuffie, you've changed a lot too" He began to rest his head next to mine. I looked at him in confusion with my puffy eyes, but it was a breath of fresh air for my eyes to gaze into Squall's smiling face after crying for a while. "It's true. Somehow you've matured. You've gained knowledge, skill, an attitude, and independance." You spotted Squall blushing. All of a sudden, I... I couldn't stop thinking about Squall while I gazed on his fine features; _He... He's doing so much for me right now... He's protecting me... So respectable... He... He's perfect... I... I want to be with him!_ I blushed at the thought. "I'll miss the old Yuffie. So bright, so daring, blind in that perfect way... I don't want you to changed... But... I want you to be happy." He looked away, blushing madly, "I want to depend on you, and I want to change so you can depend on me." I stared at his eyes again while I blushed more deeply now, _I love him..._

Hold on  
To the corners of today,  
and we'll fold it up to save until it's needed.  
Stand still  
Let me scrub that brackish line that you got  
when something rose and then receded

Something snapped in me, I... I felt nervous, but I felt all the energy in the world. I grabbed Squall's hand that was wrapped around me and held it tight, "Follow me!" Squall mustered out a confused, "huH?" as I jumped onto the rail, "I have an idea!" I smiled the smile he seemed to love as he jumped next to me and then following me to the leap on the ground. I lead Squall by pulling of hand through the alleys, dancing and twirling and giggling on the way. "SQU- I mean LEEEEOOOON!" you laughed, "When I was listening to you, you said we had to change for the future, right? Well, yeah, whatever, I agree with all that stuff. Except for ONE stuuuupid thing! You said to forget about the past! BUT! You're contradicting yourself then! You have to SAVOR the past because the past is what changes you, right? Well, one day, TODAY is gonna be the past, so that means we have to savor today! Got that!" I finished my speech and stopped at the Town Square in front of the fountain. Squall looked surprise at my words, but then returned to confusion- "Yeah... So what're we doing here?" I smiled huge, "We're gonna have fun!" and I grabbed Squall's other hand and started to ballroom dance. "Wh-what!" Squall gasped but moved along after being tugged by my forceful pulls. "You're not dancing right, you know that?" Squall noticed with a still not catching on to the "fun" part. "Then would you care to show me, Leon?" I mischeviously grinned. He sighed and smiled and played along with my trick, starting to enjoy the dancing as I followed along.

The dance was finished as neither of us let go of each other. The fountain started to change color in romantic lighting. "I love you, Leon" you sighed, lost in his eyes. He slowly leaned towards me as I moved in slightly too into a wonderful, passionate kiss.

And Squall mutters quietly, _Stupid Cloud..._

Well... how'd you like it? .; Did I do alright? O.o... Maybe I should plan my stories next time... /n.n Well... Please review, or feel free to email me at Oh! And feel free to come up with bad elements... (good compliments would be nice too but...) Anyways, I'd like to know how I did! Any suggestions? I wonder if I got the personalities right (well, I kinda made up Yuffie's depressed personality... +.+; )

I really liked making this Squffie... I wish they would change the Squall x Yuffie name instead of Squffie into like... I don't know... Squsagi? O.o (Well, actually I have a long personal story about that... But just know that I call my friend "Squall Bunny!" XP

KD


End file.
